


Animal Sides

by Alien_Slushie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Black Kitten, Border collie, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dog Logan - Freeform, Dog Morality | Patton Sanders, Dog Roman, Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Family, Golden Retriever, Other, Pet Owner Thomas, abandoned kitten - Freeform, husky - Freeform, kitten anxiety, minor pet violence, stray dog deceit, stray dog remus, thomas is a good pet owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: The last thing the kitten thought of was getting a home. The last thing the human thought of was getting a cat. And the last thing the dogs thought of was getting...a new family member?(Wattpad formatted, and this has been finished for a number of months, I just wanted to move it here)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime_2BeRead





	1. Chapter 1

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~" Thomas, a young man with dark brown hair, and eyes and dressed in casual wear, sang fancifully to himself while walking down the sidewalk. 

It was near noon, and despite the light colors, and thin clothing, the man could feel the blistering heat from the Florida sun scorching his back. He scanned the walk in front of him. He was still a couple blocks from his house, and his shoulders felt like they were on fire. Figuratively, of course. He caught sight of a break in between two buildings, something similar to an alley. His anxiety gnawed at him, telling him to just keep walking, but he was only stopping for a few moments to get out of the blistering sun, so he ignored the feeling. 

Speeding up his walk, Thomas ducked into the small alley way, sighing in relief when the sun was off his skin, and clothing. The man took a moment to glance around the alley. It wasn't anything special, not really. There were a few dumpsters lining the brick walls near the doors to the different buildings, with a bit of scattered trash. Flipped over by the nearest garbage to Thomas was a ripped cardboard box with the words 'Kittens for Sale' in sloppy, leaking black scrawl against one side. 

"Hope the kittens found good homes." Thomas thought aloud, his morality twisting at the thought of any animal being placed in a bad home. 

Thomas himself had pets, three dogs. Patton was a golden retriever he got as a gift from his parents before he moved out. He was bubbly, and very aware of Thomas' emotions. Logan was a border collie that Thomas adopted. He was a stray that wandered around the library until Thomas was able to befriend him. He was a bit stand offish, but he was smart, and reliable. Then there was Roman, a red colored Husky. He found Roman outside the theater after work as a puppy. He never did find the owner, if Roman had one, and just brought the over dramatic, and over protective pup into his home. Just thinking of his three fur babies caused a fond smile to pull at his lips.

"Mew~" A tiny squeak snapped Thomas out of his thoughts faster than someone could say uno.

Thomas looked desperately for the sound, zeroing in on the upturned box, which was weakly scooting against the rough ground. Quickly, Thomas flung himself into action. He carefully approached the box, and removed his top shirt. Very carefully, he pulled up a side of the box. He moved quickly as a black blur slipped out. Thomas used his shirt to wrap up the animal's paws, so he wasn't scratched.

Now wrapped in his shirt was a tiny black kitten. It's fur was short, and dusty, with every hair along it's spine standing on end. It's eyes were wide with fear, showing off their baby blue-grey eyes. 

"Shh shh shh. It's okay!" Thomas cooed, keeping his voice even. Holding the kitten to his chest securely, he shimmied his phone out of his pocket to call his vet. "Hey Dr. Harley its Thomas. I know your closed today but I just found a stray kitten....thanks so much! See you soon." He smiled, redialing for a ride. "Hey Joan, I need a ride if you're not busy....The vet...No, no they're fine. I found a kitten...Thanks, at that old Mexican restaurant..Yeah thank you so much."

When Thomas hung up the kitten seemed slighting calmer. It's fur was still on end, and it's eyes were still wide but it wasn't tearing to get away. It just rested in the bundle it was in, eyeing Thomas and their surroundings wearily. When Joan pulled up Thomas grabbed a small cat crate they brought for the kitten. He set the kitten in with his shirt and secured it in the back seat before sitting down and letting Joan drive him to the vet, thanking them again for the ride. 

\----

Thomas walked into the deserted vet's office, waving at Dr. Harley's Pit Bull as the dog chewed on a rawhide in the office that he passed while Dr. Harley lead him in to the vet room. "So where did you find the doll?"

"Trapped under a box near that old Mexican restaurant on 20th street." Thomas answered, setting the carrier on the table, getting a hum for the vet. "It's kinda scared."

"Obviously." Dr. Harley scoffed, rolling their eyes. They opened the carrier, and a violent hiss sounded. "Saucy boy." The vet snickered, walking towards the cupboard. They pulled out a can of kitten food, and opened it before setting it just outside the carrier.

"You know it's a boy?" Thomas questioned, getting a shrug. 

Slowly, a piece of shadow slipped out of the carrier, diving towards the food. Dr. Harley moved their head, watching the kitten eat with a hum. "This little thing shouldn't even be away from their mother. Can't be any older than 6 weeks." They sighed angrily. "They seem to be eating fine," They reached out and put their hand on the kitten's back. The kitten stiffened, and growled, wrapping their front paws around the can protectively. "Hungry, and scared obviously. And yes, he is a male." They added, glancing under the tail before starting to feel around the kitten as he ate, and hissed. "I don't feel anything wrong, right not I think he's just hungry, and scared. I'm going to give him a little bit of de-wormer for now just to be safe, but you can bring him back if he seems to have eye problems."

Thomas nodded along, watching the kitten eat. 

"If you don't plan to keep him I ask you take him to a shelter, or wait until he's back to being socialized, and 8 weeks before you give him away." Dr. Harley stressed, making eye contact as the kitten darted back into carrier.

\----

Thomas sighed as he sat back down in the car, staring at the kitten through the bars. "Looks like you're stuck with us for a while." He informed the shadowing.

"What about your allergies?" Joan asked, eyes on the road.

"Its only for a few weeks, besides I have plenty of my allergy medicine if I need it." Thomas shrugged.

"What about dogs?" They reminded. 

"It'll be fine! I'm planning on keeping him in the spare room for the time being. Dogs'll never know hes there." Thomas promised. "Besides, Patton loves everyone, Logan is mostly indifferent, and Roman is....Roman. It'll be fine." _'I hope.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The kitten dozed in the cat carrier when Thomas entered with a group of humans. He'd been staying in the human's house for a few days and it was much better than the street, or the house he was born in with his siblings. He got food everyday, and Thomas was warm. The only problem he had was with this bright red dot that appeared at random times, and the barking that came from the floor below him.

"Here kitty." Thomas cooed, peering into the carrier.

"You haven't given him a name?" A familiar relaxed voice asked.

The kitten lifted his head, anxiously peeking out of the carrier. There was Thomas, and Joan, and Talyn, he was familiar with them, but there were two new people there, a pretty young woman with long dark brown hair, a tall man with skin a few tones darker than the others.

"I'm not planning on keeping him." Thomas said, sitting back in the half circle with the others. "My allergies alone, and the dogs."

"But you said you haven't needed any medicine, even when he rolls all over your shirts." Talyn mused, tapping their fingers against their shoes.

"And you said the dogs would probably be fine." Joan pointed out.

The kitten slowly crept to the front of the carrier. He stuck his tiny black nose out of his safety zone, and cautiously started creeping out. His ears fanned up, twitching and swerving to pick up any danger. Something white fluttered in front of him, making him zero in ahead. A feather laid before him, twitching slightly. He crouched down, hips wiggling slightly before he sprang towards it.

"Awe~" The woman cooed, pulling the feather along as they watched. 

"I guess he really won't be too much of a problem. He's pretty quite, and I really haven't had any allergy problems." Thomas laughed as the kitten used Valarie as a spring board, launching himself into Terrence's lap, where he was promptly scooped up and cuddled by the man.

"He's so cute!" Terrence squealed, setting the kitten down when he froze in fear. "Skittish though." 

"Yeah, even when it's just me he still watches me." Thomas shrugged.

"He's just vigilant." Talyn shrugged.

"Heh, that should be his name." Joan snorted.

"What? Vigilant?" Talyn rose their brow at them.

"What about Virgil?" Thomas broke in. They all sat on the name for a few seconds before nodding collectively. "Virgil!" Thomas called. The kitten looked up and tilted his head. "Come here Virgil." The piece of shadow padded towards the internet creator, climbing his way into Thomas' lap. 

"He knows his name!" Terrence gasped, gittering slightly in joy. 

"This is so pure." Thomas whispered, running his hand down the kitten's back.

The kitten-no, Virgil, purred against Thomas' hand. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he also couldn't find it in himself to care. He ignored the humans, and rolled out of Thomas' lap, and into the center of the circle where he played mindlessly with a ping pong ball.

The ball slipped past his paws, sending Virgil out of the circle to chase it around. He bopped the ball, sending it rolling towards the door, which was carelessly left open. Twitching his ears, Virgil stalked up to the door, tilting his head back and fourth to look on either side of the door. He pounced on the corner, causing the door to open more when he clawed and kicked at the corner playfully.

Virgil sat up after long, noticing the humans were still talking. Twitching his whiskers, he looked outside into the hallway and peered down the hallway in both directions. With careful, quiet steps Virgil ventured out of the room. His eyes were wide, and his muscles were tensed, ready to run away the moment it was asked of him.

He followed the carpet down the hallway, sniffing the doors he passed. When he reached the stairs, he stilled. The tangy, slobbery scent of dog was heavy down the stairs. He'd smelled the dogs before, seeing as they'd walked past his door before, but he'd never met the dogs. Ears flat against his skull, Virgil took slow steps back, planning on going back to his room. 

Virgil came to a terrified halt when his rump came in contact with something warm and furry. Terrified, he raised his head, eyes wide as an owls when they landed on a long furred, drooling muzzle with fur the color of cold. The dog yapped happily and a 'swoosh' sounded far behind him. 

_"Kitten!"_ The dog barked, startling Virgil into action.

Virgil darted under the dog, his muscles burning with every stride. When he saw his door he rounded, darting into the room. Panicked, he looked around feverishly, trying to find the highest part in the room. 

With no time to think, and not seeing anywhere to climb he headed for his carrier, moved on by the clambering of three sets of paws behind him. Virgil slid into the carrier, hiding himself under the blanket Thomas put in there for him. He stayed hidden under the blankets in the carrier, his eye peeking out when three dogs barged into the room. One was the same long furred golden dog with floppy ears, the second was a thin black and white dog with bent pointed ear tips, and the last was a thick coated white and red dog with blazing brown eyes.

 _"They're going to kill me!"_ Virgil whimpered, flattening against the carrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton yawned, his golden muzzle parting widely. The large dog stretched out his body, finishing off with a shake to get rid of sleep. The dog started down the hallway, his stomach scolding him for letting him get so hungry. Patton padded through the hall, his attention quickly being stolen by the 'forbidden room', to quote Roman, who's door was wide open.

Thomas had been acting weird about the room for days, meaning he would spend a lot of time in there, and kept Patton, and the other dogs out. When Patton had shoved his nose under the door all he could smell was carpet, and dog shampoo. But Thomas had also started smelling slightly like kitten, so he had his suspicions. 

Patton stepped up to the door, and poked his head in. Thomas was sitting in a half circle on the floor, with Joan, Talyn, Terrence, and Valarie. He sniffed the room quickly, picking up a kitten like scent masked in the scent of Thomas, and dog shampoo. Curious, Patton lowered his nose to the carpet, wagging when he picked up the scent. He followed the scent to the stairs, where his gaze fell on the owner of the scent.

The kitten was so cute, and small, with tiny black paws, silky black kitten fluffed fur, and a long elegant tail. Grinning best a dog can, Patton walked up behind the kitten, who peered down the stairs before his ears flattened and he staggered back. His rump collided with Patton's paw, and Patton couldn't resist the urge to wag, his excitement bubbling in his chest!

 _"Kitten!"_ He barked loudly, causing the kitten to run off, and alerting the other two dogs down stairs. 

_"What are you barking about Patton?"_ Roman asked, the husky being the first to meet Patton on the top of the stairs. _"I was watching Lady and the Tramp!"_

 _"Yes, and I was trying to take the crofters sandwich Thomas forgot about when Joan knocked on the door."_ Logan huffed, his long border collie tail swooshing.

 _"Thomas got a kitten! Oh he is the cutest thing! You have to see!"_ Patton rattled off, turning to run in the same direction the kitten went. Roman quickly matched his pace, and passed the golden dog.

\----

The humans jumped in alarm when Virgil darted into his carrier, and jumped further when the tree dog barged in. Thomas quickly grabbed Patton while Terrence grabbed Logan's collar. Joan moved to grab Roman, but the bigger dog moved out of the way and shoved is head in the cat carrier.

Virgil hissed violently, unsheathing his claws. He was a bit reluctant to scratch the dog, for one Virgil was trespassing in his home, and what if Thomas threw him out because of it? But-but he was scared. 

Roman's head couldn't fit completely fit in the carrier completely, but it fit enough for him to see the sharp clawed kitten in tucking himself under the blanket. Roman growled lowly when he noticed the pitch black pelt. Black cats were always with witches, and witches were evil! _"Get out here you little demon!"_ Roman snarled, jerking back when Joan, Talyn, and Valarie grabbed his collar and tried to pull him back.

"Roman bad dog!" Thomas growled, working on pushing Patton and Logan out of the room. "Get back Roman!" He ordered, flinching when a loud yip came from the husky, followed by him tearing to get out of the carrier. When Roman pulled his face back he had the bleeding marks of four claws going across his already red nose. "Well thats your own fault!" He sighed, finally pulling everyone from the room.

"Well...that went well." Joan mused.

"Yeah, right." Thomas sighed. "I'm going to give Virgil a minute to calm down, and so I can fix Roman's nose. See how he's doing after that."

\----

 _"You alright Roman?"_ Patton asked

 _"No! That beast scratched me!"_ Roman growled.

 _"We should have thought that through more."_ Logan yawned. _"And, that was your own fault Roman, what were you thinking?"_

 _"I was thinking we were getting a cute, fluffy kitten with a playful personality, not a witch's cat!"_ Roman glared, trying to look at his nose. _"Does it look bad?"_

 _"Poor kiddo, we probably scared him."_ Patton whimpered. _"I was just so excited!"_

 _"Does nobody care about my injury?!"_ Roman howled.

Logan glared at the bigger dog. _"If you're so injured by one scratch from a kitten then you obviously aren't that big of a guard dog are you?"_

 _"How dare you-!"_ Roman huffed.

 _"Kiddos, that's enough. Thomas is calling us."_ Patton huffed, licking the sides of Logan, and Roman's faces. 

\----

It wasn't until the next day that the dogs got to officially meet Virgil. Thomas thought it would be best to start out with Logan. While Patton was a sweet dog, and would never purposefully hurt anyone, or anything, he was easily excitable, and Thomas didn't want to startle Virgil. Logan was calm, and damn near emotionless, so Thomas doubted there would be any real issue. 

With Roman and Patton locked downstairs, Thomas guided Logan into the room, and shut the door behind them. Virgil was situated on the black and purple one tear cat tree, a gift from Talyn. He was sitting on the top of it, watching Logan with wide eyes.

Logan started by ignoring the kitten completely. He'd never need in the room before, seeing as Thomas mostly used it at a guest room for family, or on the rare occasion a friend stayed over. He let his nose guide him around the nose, ending at the kitten's things. He sniffed the carrier, and a few of Virgil's toys that were left out before moving on to the cat tree the kitten was actually in. There was a litter box in the corner, but Logan ignored it completely, instead sniffing all over the new smelling cat tree. He leaned towards Virgil, giving him a far away sniff, but back up at the warning hiss he received. Instead, the border collie continued on, sniffing at Virgil's food and water. Unlike the blank scent of dog food, the cat food smelled like actual food, a mix of salmon and maybe turnkey.

"Don't even think about it." Thomas warned from where he watched. 

Logan huffed and instead lapped up some of the kitten's water. Deciding he'd looked around enough, Logan laid down on the carpet, stretching out his black and white limbs.

Virgil perked his head up and watched the dog from afar. After a few heart beats of the the collie not moving, he jumped off the cat tree and tip toed(tip pawed?) over to the larger animal. Anxiously, he sniffed the dog, carefully weaving over his paws and tail. When he reached the dog's muzzle he was met with bored, slightly clouded brown eyes. To check his limits the kitten bopped the dog's nose and darted under the nearest surface. After another few heartbeats of nothing happening, Virgil came back out.

 _"Hello."_ He mewed anxiously.

 _"Greetings."_ Logan rolled to sit upright on his side. _"My name is Logan, I am a border collie."_ He introduced.

 _"Oh uh..I'm Virgil, I think, and I um I'm a cat."_ Virgil stuttered, clawing anxiously at the ground.

 _"Nice to meet you."_ The collie snorted in amusement at the young animal's statement, and Virgil relaxed at the border collie's calm reaction, loafing a few steps away from the dog.

\----

After meeting with Logan, Thomas gave Virgil 30 minutes to relax alone again before bringing in Patton. The retriever was wiggling as he waited by the door whining, but it was obvious he was trying to control himself. Thomas opened the door, flinching when Patton pushed the door open further with his front paws and barged in. 

"Easy Patton." Thomas said softly, shutting the door.

Patton did a once over of the room like Logan did, but it was far faster and far more messy as he accidentally tipped over the water bowl. Virgil, who was in the bottom of the cat tree now tensed, and pressed his body flat against the bottom. Patton leaned down and peered into the cat tree and let out a whine, his fanny high in the air with his tail swooshing back and fourth vigorously.

 _"Hi I'm Patton!"_ He barked. _"We met yesterday, well kind of! I was the one you saw in the hallway! I just have to say you are such a cutie oh my dog!"_ He yapped giddily, but stopped when he noticed the kitten just crouched lower. Whining, Patton deflated, laying in front of the cat tree with his nose in the bottom where Virgil was. _"Sorry, Logan is always telling me I'm too excitable."_

Virgil looked at the gold dog. He was big, and messy, and really loud but he didn't seem too bad. If anything, he just seemed like he wanted to be friends. _"Thomas is calling me Virgil, so I'm guessing thats my name."_ He mewed, uncurling from himself. He shuffled a bit closer and booped Patton's nose with his own, causing a continuous thumping sound to echo outside, followed by a whispered 'This is so pure', and a click sound.

 _"Virgil's a wonderful name kiddo, or should I say kitt-o?"_ Patton panted, getting a purr of amusement from the kitten.

\----

Last but not least was Roman, and Thomas was very nervous. He slowly opened the door, letting Roman in. Virgil was innocently rolling around on the floor with his ping pong ball. Roman didn't move from his spot by the door. He laid by the door, glaring at the oblivious kitten as he chased the ball around. 

All of Virgil's attention was on the ball, so much so that he didn't realize he tripped over, and landed on Roman's tail. Upon realizing his mistake, he scrambled to his paws and ducked away from the red and white dog. 

_"Listen here you demon. I know you used your witchy magic and brainwashed Thomas, so listen here!"_ Roman stood, towering over the kitten. _"I do not like you, and you won't be here long. I'm going to find out what you did, and I'm going to fix it. So stay away from me until then."_ To end his sentence Roman snapped his jaws at the kitten.

Virgil whimpered and darted under the bed, crouching in the corner in fear. "Roman! Bad dog!" Thomas sighed, pushing the husky out.

Virgil turned away from the door, curling in on himself with his paws over his eyes. _"I'm sorry."_ He whimpered at no one.

\-----------------------------------

**A/N Roman's behavior is inspired by how my Chihuahua responded to my kitten. She was not a fan and kept snapping at him. Patton's behavior is inspired by my Pitbull mix's response. She really wanted to play with him, but shes too big and hyper and kept scaring him. Logan was just inspired by my aunt's old dog who is too old to care.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Very brief discussion about Heaven/Religion. We will not dwell on it, so please do not start anything in the comments.** _

Thomas was having a movie night. He was spread out on the couch in a comfortable onesie, Patton across his lap, having no idea that he was not a lap dog, Logan was curled up on the dog bed next to the couch, content with his spot, and Roman was stretched out on the love seat, posing dramatically, and singing(howling) along to the songs. Virgil slowly slunk into the living room half way through All Dogs go to Heaven 2. The kitten weaved over to the cat tree, a 4 foot black and purple clothed one with a little hammock, and climbed his way up. 

He sniffed the scratching post, taking in the fading scent of cat nip. He dug his claws into the scratching post and started pulling, his claws causing a scraping sound as he sharpened his claws. A growl caused him to freeze, and gaze down at the love seat, where he met a snarl. 

_"Will you stop that?!"_ Roman growled.

 _"Leave him alone Roman. The post is meant to be scratched."_ Logan sighed.

_"Kiddos-"_

_"He can scratch at a different time! His clawing is ruining the movie!"_ Roman complained.

_"Roman-"_

_"It's okay, sorry for ruining your movie."_ Virgil tucked his claws back in and crawled into his hammock. 

_"That was nice of him, wasn't it Roman?"_ Patton wagged with a panting grin, but the warning in his eyes were unmistakable. 

_"Thank you."_ Roman huffed out, turning immediately back to the TV. 

Virgil turned to the TV to watch, and slowly became more horrified. When the movie ended he jumped down, scrambling over to Patton, who was waiting for Thomas to put in the next movie. Patton turned, looking down at him, head tilted slightly. _"Do-Do all cats go to hell like those ones?"_ Virgil asked, ears back, and eyes wide. 

_"Of course not!"_ Patton said softly, eyes just as wide. _"Only bad cats!-"_

 _"And that is only if you believe in such things as heaven and hell."_ Logan, a dog who lived in logic and science, spoke up without raising his head.

 _"Oh."_ Virgil relaxed slightly. _"Am I a bad cat?"_

_"No! Of course not!" "No." "Yes!"_

_"Roman!"_ Patton growled, before turning to back to the kitten. _"Ignore him Virgil. You're a very good kitten. Looks like Thomas chose a movie, best you mosie on back to your cat tree."_

 _"Oh,"_ Virgil nodded, glancing on the human. He turned back to his cat tree, but fell still when soft hands wrapped around his mid section and pulled him to a sturdy chest.

"Awe you came down from your cat tree." Thomas cooed, scratching under Virgil's chin until he purred. Virgil, in hopes of not being in the way, usually stayed in his room, or in the cat tree, though he had slowly been getting more comfortable. He joined Logan by the recorder sometimes to listen to books with him, and even helped Patton beg for food, Roman he mostly avoided, but he did join him for movies, watching form his perch. "How about you cuddle with me and Patton?"

"Mew." Virgil purred, falling still in his owner's hands as he laid back down. Once Thomas was settled back down Virgil moved to lay across Thomas' throat, his body stretching out around him. Patton carefully climbed back up, curling on top of Thomas' legs.

When the Movie started, Virgil was immediately paying attention, going so far of to ignore Roman's dramatic protest to the movie choice. Three kittens skittered across the screen, playing and hopping and causing mayhem through the credits. 

_"Aristocats?"_ He mewed. He really couldn't help asking questions. Even when he was with other cats, he was the runt in the litter and wasn't as included. Such questions included: _"Can I play an instrument?" "Why are they friends with the mouse? Mice are mean!" "Isn't human medicine bad for cats? What if they died?!"_

The funniest of which, to Patton at least, was: _"Dose everyone really want to be cat? Patton, do you want to be a cat?"_

 _"I'm very happy being a dog, but a cat seems like fun."_ The Golden Retriever giggled, licking Virgil across the face. 

_"Well I certainly do not want to be a cat."_ Roman huffed. _"Now stop asking so many questions."_

Virgil sighed, and fell silent, watching the movie, his interest not perturbed. 

**\------**

Virgil yawned as he ventured out of his room at about midnight. It was late, but Thomas had fallen asleep on the couch and forgot to refill his water so he ventured down to get a drink from the dog's water. He was a bit grossed out since he knew for a fact that Patton, at least, drooled, but Virgil couldn't jump to the sink yet, nor did he know how to work it so he was at a loss. Silently, and blending into the shadows, he passed the living room.

 _"-want him to leave! I don't want him here!"_ Roman's voice made him freeze. 

_"Roman you don't have to be so mean!"_ Patton huffed.

 _"He's bound to leave, or at least given away."_ Logan yawned, his voice matter of fact. _"Kittens don't have dander as their fur comes in. Once he has dander, he'll irritate Thomas' allergy and Thomas will have no choice."_

 _"But...Thomas won't do that! He loves Virgil!"_ Patton protested.

 _"Please Patton, you can't like him that much. Unless he comes to you, you don't even bother with him."_ Roman accused. 

_"I like Virgil a whole lot, I just don't want to scare him."_ Patton sighed.

Hearing enough, Virgil turned and made his way back to his room, dry throat forgotten. _"I never wanted to cause trouble."_ He muttered to the shadows, slipping into his room, and towards the closet, where he climbed to the top shelf and curled into himself, melting in with the darkness of the closet. 


	5. Chapter 5

Something was wrong in the Sander's house. Okay, so maybe not 'wrong', but missing. Thomas was fidgeting, and unable to sit still, venturing around his house looking for...something. "I hate it when my anxiety is just vague!" He muttered bitterly after opening the fridge for the 23 time.

Patton, was following Thomas around aimlessly. He also felt like something was missing, but couldn't put his paw on it. In hopes of Thomas figuring it out, the Retriever padded after him, offering moral support to his owner while he thought, and paced.

Logan couldn't focus on his audio book. He felt somewhat empty, or alone despite Roman sitting beside him, and found himself ignoring the words of Stranger in a Strange Land, to look up and look around for something, despite his poor sight.

Roman was unsettled. Every noise that came from outside had the dramatic dog up, and charging towards the window. But even after making sure their house was free of intruders, a nagging feeling clawed at him, telling him that he was missing something.

Thomas tapped his foot anxiously, sighing in frustration. As he ran his hands through his hair, a alarm on his phone went off. "Oh, I have to change the litter today." He said absently, looking at the reminder on his phone. He brows furrowed. "Come to think of it though, I haven't seen Virgil yet today, not even when I fed him." Thomas bit his lip again, wincing at the pain that met him, and the metallic taste that assaulted his taste buds. "We should go check on him right?" He asked Patton, but was already on his way towards Virgil's room.

 _"Oh, do you think the kiddo is alright?"_ Patton whimpered to Logan while the Border went to stand beside him and follow him and Thomas up the stairs.

 _"Lazy fur ball is probably just sleeping in."_ Roman snorted, bringing up the rear. _"Or he's probably planning his take over of the world."_

 _"You do realize, Roman, that if cats wanted to take over the word they would be able to?"_ Logan rolled his eyes. _"Cats out number dogs, are smaller and more agile than dogs, and probably smarter than most dogs. They are able to repopulate faster, and with sheer numbers, and the humans reactions to cute things, if cats wanted to take over the world they could of. Stop being rude just because you hate cats."_

_"I do not hate cats. I hate evil cats, and Virgil is a witches cat. Hes bad luck, and evil!"_

_"Forgetting the fact that the witches you are referring to are fictional, and the lack of any real witches being reported, witches kept black cat because they saw them as a sacred animal, that if treated right brought good luck."_

_"Guys, stop fighting."_ Patton whimpered, pushing past to meet Thomas at the door of Virgil's room, cracked open so Virgil could leave, but the noise of the door opening would alert Thomas if the dogs went into the room.

Thomas pushed the door open and started making a clicking noise. "Virgil. Here kitty kitty." He cooed, walking around the room. He got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed, and in the small cat tree's lower level. His food and water were still full from when it was filled that morning. "Virgil."

Patton and Started sniffing around the room, but his scent was a bit stale, like Virgil hadn't been in the room until late. Roman caved and started sniffing for the cat, as the one with the best nose, he picked up fresher scent near the closet, leading to the hall. Barking to get the other's attention, he followed the trail down the hall to the bathroom, where the trail went onto the counter and up to the bathroom window, which was parted just enough for a thin kitten to get out of.

Stones of dread settled in their stomachs. "I didn't think he would be able to get out!" Thomas shrieked, running out of the bathroom and towards the front door, stopping momentarily to hook all three dogs to their leashes.

\----

Virgil whimpered from where he laid under a tree not far from the house. After falling out of the bathroom window, he dragged his body with a twisted paw away from the house. Sniffling, he curled in on himself, and hoped on stray dogs, or eagles would see him as a quick meal.

"Well well well, if it isn't a snobby little house cat." A chilling voice caused the kitten to lift his head, and fluff his fur. "Don't come look at this little fella Remus." Standing before him was a dirty furred, thin, grey and white husky, that had clumps of green sticking to his fur. Beside him, was the one that talked, a sleek blonde mixed breed with a burn scar on his left side.

"What a pretty pelt!" The husky grinned something unsettling, causing Virgil to shiver. "Oh Dee, can we keep his pelt for a toy later?!"

"Oh alright." Dee smirked.

Virgil whimpered, eyes wide as he stared at the strays before him. _"Someone, please help me!"_ He yowled.

\----

Roman was the first to pick up his scent from the window. With the dogs pulling Thomas away from the road while after the scent, he let them off their leashes, running after them when they took off, no doubt after the scent.

A piercing yowl cut through the air, pushing the group faster. The dogs barked, and snarled as they got closer, watching as a tiny black blur scratched and clawed as best he could at two dogs. With a good swipe at the eyes, Virgil was dropped, before promptly standing and running off. The blonde dog ran after him.

Roman growled, followed by a string of barks. Virgil barreled towards them, being immediately scooped up in Thomas' arms. He was gasping for air from his sprint, his tiny claws digging through Thomas' shirt while he pulled himself closer to the human.

 _"Deciet, Remus."_ Roman growled, watching the strays, who stopped when they saw the slightly larger pack. _"You've now resulted to attacking kittens."_

 _"Oh please, I doubt you took well to him."_ Remus snorted.

 _"Forget it, lets not be on your way."_ Deceit sneered, swiping his tongue over his scratched nose.

 _"Let it go Roman,"_ Logan's voice cut in as the border bumped his shoulder with husky, making him turn to look up at Thomas.

Thomas was pulled his had away to see blood. "We have to get him to the vet!" Thomas said, more to himself than the dogs. Thomas ran back towards his home, the dogs taking the lead. Roman elegantly jumped in through the open back window, followed by a clumsier attempt by Patton. Logan jumped in when Thomas opened the door, sliding into the back seat. Patton pushed his way to the front, curling around Virgil when Thomas set him down.

Patton whined, licking the kitten gently on the side of the face. The little bundle was still shaking, his grey eyes blown wide with fear, and his claws dug into whatever was under him. His shoulders were bleeding from a bit, as was under his left eye. _"You're okay kiddo. We're taking you to the vet."_ Patton hushed, resting his head on the kitten's back. _"You remember the vet right? Thomas took you there before bringing you home. Dr. Harley is very nice, they'll probably give you kitty treats when you're all patched up."_

With Patton's soothing babble, the drive to the Vet's office went relatively fast, however that could have been due to Thomas' disregard to the speed limit. He quickly turned the car off, but left the windows parted. He carefully retracted Virgil from Patton's hold, and ran the kitten inside. That left the dogs in the car, staring heatedly towards the vet, their pelts pricked with fear, and uncertainty.

\----

 _"Why do you think he tried to run away?"_ Patton asked, staring up the stairs where Virgil was in quarantine after getting eight stitches on his shoulders, two on his eye, and getting his paw wrapped to keep his sprained paw set.

 _"He's a kitten Patton, he probably just went outside to play."_ Roman scoffed, but even he knew he sounded unconvincing.

 _"Lying is bad for you."_ Logan snorted. _"Virgil likes looking outside, and he was fine when Thomas walked around outside with him, but that fall? He's smarter than that."_

 _"Yeah okay fine."_ The red dog huffed, resting his head on his paws.

 _"As for your question Patton, I do not know, though I have a few guesses."_ Logan carefully laid down in the dog bed beside Patton. _"We'll just have to ask him."_

 _"But it's been a whole day and we haven't even been allowed upstairs at all!"_ The golden whined. _"I just want to know how hes doing."_

 _"Well,"_ Roman drawled. _"Thomas is away for at least another hour, and Logan did find out how to open doors...."_ He trailed off, blinking innocently at his counter parts.

Patton's tail thumped repeatedly before looking at Logan. _"Please!"_ He asked, blinking with a puppy look.

Logan blinked at Patton. _"You know puppy looks don't work on anyone who can barely see their nose at the end of their snouts, right?"_ Patton whined pathetically, pulling a sigh out of Logan's throat. _"Fine, very well. But, you two must stay calm. He is still hurting, I'm sure, and two hyperactive dogs poking and prodding him after a dog attack is a poor idea."_

 _"We're always well behaved."_ Roman stood, strutting towards the stairs.

 _"Tell that to Thomas' Glo Worm."_ Logan snorted, followed by a doggish smirk.

 _"Oh oh! And his Furby, and Purple People Eater!"_ Patton joined, his tail back to wagging.

 _"Hey! Those things were monsters, and you know they were going to eat us!"_ Roman growled, his face heating up under his fur. _"And I thought we were going to check on the little hair ball!"_

The dogs trudged up the stairs, coming to a stop at Virgil's designated room. Logan stretched out on his hind paws, hitting the door handle with his paws. He pushed it open, before landing back on all four.

Patton nudged the door open, and walked into the room. _"Virgil? Where are you kiddo?"_ His voice was soft as he called for the kitten.

 _"Where is he?"_ Roman sighed when no response came.

 _"Calm down Roman."_ Logan snorted, sniffing around the room.

 _"Come on out kiddo! We came to check on you."_ Patton tired again. _"Well, love has failed me."_ He whimpered.

 _"What are you guys doing in here?"_ Virgil mewed, shakily raising his head from the bed that he barely managed to scale.

The dogs turned towards the bed, and walked over. Patton carefully pulled himself up, and laid against the edge, followed by Logan and Roman on the other sides so Virgil was in the center, but could still art if he needed to.

 _"How are you feeling buddy?"_ Patton cooed, sniffing at the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulders.

 _"I'm...okay. It hurts I guess, but Thomas made me swallow some icky water stuff and it stopped hurting too bad."_ Virgil mewed, laying his head back down. _"I'm really tired."_

 _"Oh, my poor little precious kitten!"_ Patton whined.

 _"We'll leave to sleep in a little bit, but we have a question."_ Logan woofed. When Virgil nodded for him to continue, Logan did just that. _"Why did you try to escape? I thought you enjoyed your time here."_

The kitten dug, and retracted his claws into the comforter, his grey eyes trained on his un-wrapped paws. _"I-I do like it here but...you guys didn't like me here, not really. Patton had to be super careful because he was scared, and you, Logan, said Thomas was going to give me away, and Roman just flat out doesn't like me. So I tried to duck out."_

 _"Virgil, I'm so sorry."_ Patton whimpered. _"I just didn't want to over whelm you, you're so skittish, I didn't want to scare you. But I love you Kiddo, I felt so sad when you weren't around, it was like a piece was gone. And it was._ "

 _"I too apologize Virgil."_ Logan's ears folded down. _"Thomas has very bad allergies to cats, and while your kitten fur isn't aggravating it, I was afraid once your adult fur came in he would have to get rid of you. But when you weren't around I was...aggravated. I to felt like a part of me had vanished. Patton and Roman can bring on a lot of noise and sunshine, and that can be unbearable. I do like you being around Virgil."_

_"Thanks you guys but-"_

_"Virgil,"_ Roman cut the kitten off. _"I was wrong. Even I felt like something was missing when you weren't around. I felt anxious with you gone, like something was going to happen. You make us better, I was just too jealous and prejudice against you to admit it."_

" _We really want you kiddo."_ Patton said softly, resting his nose against Virgil's injured cheek.

 _"I didn't want to go, but I just thought I would be best."_ Virgil sniffled. _"But I like Thomas, and you guys. I want to stay with you all."_

 _"Then, welcome to the pack Virgil."_ Roman wagged, pressing his nose against the kitten's

\----

"Yeah, I'm going to check on him now that I'm home." Thomas sighed, shutting his door. His phone was pressed to his ear with Joan on the other side. "I hate that he's injured but I kinda like it because he is so sweet and gives me little kisses.

 **"You are a mess."** Joan snorted on the other side.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't been blessed by kitty kisses so you know-where are the dogs?" Thomas halted. "Oh no..."

The actor bolted for the stairs. He didn't think they would hurt Virgil, of course not, but he was afraid they could try to play with him too soon and that he would get hurt accidentally. Thomas slid into the cat's room, slipping momentarily on the carpet once entering the room.

"Oh my goodness!"

 **"What?!"** Joan screamed from the phone.

"They're cuddling!" Thomas squealed pathetically.

 **"You. Are. A. Disaster!"** Joan laughed.

"Hold on, I'll send you pictures!" Without waiting for a response Thomas hung up, and quickly snapped a few pictures. Roman was on the bottom of the pile, curled around Virgil. His head was resting on Logan's back, and Logan's head was resting on Patton's shoulders. Patton, meanwhile, had hid head resting by Virgil, his nose meeting the kitten's as they slept. "Thy're so cute!" Thomas whined, sending the pictures to Joan before laying down nest to them.


	6. Bonus Bits

**Day at the Park**  
* **Virgil is full grown**

Irritation prickled under Virgil's black pelt. Yes he loved spending time with Thomas and the dogs, yes he got anxious when he was left at home alone, yes he was happy to go on a walk with everyone, but no he did not want to go to a dog park, full of mangy, unfamiliar mutts that were all looking at him like he was a snack.

Grey eyes narrowed, Virgil started grooming. He ran a licked paw over his left ear, glancing around. Patton, ever the socialite, was running around with a black lab and one of his littermates, Logan had padded off somewhere with a poodle, and Roman was with Thomas and a small group of dogs near by getting a ball thrown for them. Virgil decided to take refuge on a near by bench to do his grooming, his purple harness connecting him to Thomas via a long, thin leash.

The stinging scent of drool and anger caused Virgil to look up. Before him now stood a large German Shepherd, his black muzzle pulled in a twisted dog like smirk.

 _"What do you want?"_ Virgil hissed, ears flattening.

"I'm just wondering what a pretty little house cat like _you_ is doing here, at a dog part of all places." The shepherd licked his chops.

"Like that's any of your business." Virgil hissed, turning his head to groom his other paw. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, but he was too stubborn and full of spite to cower before the flea bag! "I can be wherever I want." To prove his point, he moved his leash with his tail.

The German Shepherd scoffed. "You better watch yourself Kitty, or I just might have to teach you your place!" He snarled, making a point to lunge at him.

Fight or flight kicked in as the dog lunged. With the bitter memories of what happened when he was a kitten, Virgil snarled, sliding his razor sharp claws form his sheaths. Growling, he slashed his right claw across the Shepherd's black nose, ripping a yip from him. Virgil felt immense satisfaction as the large dog cowered, his ears pressing to his head, and amber eyes wide with fear as blood bubbled on his nose. Drawing back his lips in another hiss, the dog howled and scrambled as far away as he could.

Huffing proudly, Virgil sat back down and resumed grooming. He was unaware that most of the other dogs saw the display, and while three in particular were basking in pride, the others decided: the cat is off limits!

** Halloween! **   
** *Adult Virgil **

**"** I have never been so insulted!" Roman howled dramatically, staring at himself of horror.

"Awe! I think you look cute! And I love my costume!" Patton giggled, bouncing up and down on his gold paws, watching the blue and white dress of his Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, costume.

"Yes, and I quite enjoy mine as well." Logan wagged slowly. He had fake black rimmed glasses hooked to his ears, and wore a blue tie-collar. He was a teacher.

"Yeah, stop complaining." Virgil yawned, stretching out on his cat tree. He was going as the Cheshire cat, mostly because Thomas almost lost an ear trying to dress him in a Dalmatian costume. His black fur was striped with purple and pink pet spray dye, completely odorless, allergy free, and wouldn't dry out his skin.

"That's easy for you to say!" The husky huffed. "You all got amazing costumes and I'm-I'm!" He inhaled deeply. "I'm captain hook! I'm dressed as a villain!" Roman had a red pirate's costume on, with a red hat, and feather, and a white cuffed right paw.

"You are just a pirate Roman." Logan sighed. "A fictional Pirate, but just a Pirate."

"No! It's a Captain Hook!" He said in distress. "And I look just awful!"

The Border Collie sighed and shook his head. Tuning out the nightmare that was his housemate.

** A/N  ** **I may add more later but nothing confirmed.**


End file.
